The present invention relates generally to pre-flight estimation of cost for print jobs.
Imaging devices are found in a vast number of computer networks and personal computer setups. Imaging devices include printers, plotters, multi-function devices and other devices used for applying an image to a tangible print media, such as paper, transparencies, card stock and more. The image is applied to the print media using a marking material, e.g., ink, ribbon, toner, or other means of applying an image to the print media.
The image data is typically generated by some user application in a device external to the imaging device. An example includes composing an image in a graphics application of a computer workstation, generating image data in the graphics application and communicating the image data to a networked or local printer to produce a hard copy of the document.
When a tangible output image is desired, the image data is converted into a form usable by the destination imaging device. One method is to provide the image data in the form of a page description. A page description is a data structure providing information on how to recreate the desired image. A variety of high-level page description languages (PDLs) can be used to generate page descriptions for use by the imaging device. These PDLs are often device-independent languages, i.e., the same image data can be provided to devices of differing types and/or differing manufacturers to produce an end result that is substantially the same. Examples of PDLs include Printer Command Language or PCL (Hewlett-Packard Company, Palo Alto, Calif., USA), PostScript(copyright) (Adobe Systems Incorporated, San Jose, Calif., USA) and Interpress (Xerox Corporation, Stamford, Conn., USA).
To process these PDLs, imaging devices have what is often referred to as a formatter. The formatter has a processor that is responsive to a control program to convert the image data to a printable image. The control program typically provides interpretation of the PDLs, character generation, device emulation, etc. The printable image is typically uncompressed raster or bitmap information that is supplied to another component of the imaging device, often referred to as an engine. The engine controls the mechanical components of the imaging device to produce a tangible output, such as a hardcopy of the printable image. Although it is common to perform the page description interpretation at the imaging device, host-based solutions are available to process a page description at the source device. An example includes SuperPrint (Zenographics, Incorporated, Irvine, Calif., USA), which accepts native GDI (graphical display interface) page descriptions and rasterizes them at the host device. These host-based solutions generally present the image data to the imaging device in the form of the printable image, eliminating the need for further processing at the imaging device.
In requesting a print job, or generation of the tangible output image, a user is often presented with a variety of options. Some of these options include a choice of destination imaging devices, a choice of print media, a choice of resolution, a choice of color, etc. Each of these choices is associated with an economic outcome.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative methods and apparatus for providing economic feedback to an imaging device user or administrator.
The various embodiments described herein provide pre-flight estimation of costs associated with a print job, i.e., before sending the print job to its destination imaging device. Knowledge of the expected cost of a print job prior to generating the tangible output is useful for education of the user, cost control by the user, tracking by the user or administrator, etc. Cost estimates are generated from cost variables and their multipliers based on the desired output prior to generating the tangible output. Certain embodiments utilize the image page description to determine the type and quantity of consumable items needed to produce the tangible output. Using unit cost information associated with these consumables, an estimated cost of the tangible output can be determined. Certain additional embodiments further utilize the image page description to determine the type and quantity of overhead items needed to produce the tangible output to factor in the costs of increased utilization and/or maintenance of the destination imaging device.
Further embodiments of the invention include methods and apparatus of varying scope.